


Nessie's Memories

by MaterSuspiriorum



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaterSuspiriorum/pseuds/MaterSuspiriorum
Summary: Renesmee reflects on what she remembers of her first moments in life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nessie's Memories

My first memory was of my mother. I remembered hearing her voice cooing to me as I grew inside her belly. I remembered pain and distress and suffocation. I remembered the salty-sweet smell of blood and the cold of it drying on my skin as I was lifted into the outside world. I was conscious and aware of my surroundings from birth- a result of my condition.

  
I remember seeing my dad for the first time. His hands were cold and hard, but he held me gently. Then I looked down and saw her for the first time: the pale, gaunt woman lying beneath me. Agony etched her features but as she took me in her arms, I felt her love flow through me as I had before I knew her.

  
“Renesmee…” she whispered, “So...beautiful…”

  
The next moments were a blur, but I distinctly remember meeting Auntie Rosalie for the first time. Like Dad, she was pale and cold as ice and her eyes shone as gold as her hair. She cared for me the way a mother would.

  
But she wasn’t my mother, and I wanted my mother.

  
I met Jacob in the days after. I didn’t know who he was at the time, but I noticed how he stood out from the icy-pale, perfect faces that surrounded me. His skin was tawny, his features dark. He had a funny smile and made me laugh. More than anything, I felt a unique connection to him that I’d only ever felt looking at my mother.

  
And I still wanted my mother.

  
At long last, she arrived with my father. She had changed. She was whole and healthy again, but her skin was as pale as the others and her eyes glowed crimson. Her dark hair was thick and lush. Despite these changes, I felt the same bond as before and when I showed her how I’d waited for her, I felt complete.  
I’ve always felt complete with my family. They are the reason I’m still alive today, and that I am who I am. It always seemed like an absolute for me, to spend forever with them. It felt like destiny.

At least, it had. Lately, I’ve been feeling very different, and it’s caused me great distress. As my birthday is drawing near, a deep emptiness is growing in my gut.

I feel… lost. And I don’t know how to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at fanfiction writing so I don't know if I'll ever add more to this or not. But I feel like I need to post something to my account. ^_^' Enjoy...?


End file.
